It is well-known to place the power supply and ballast for moving head light fixtures in the base because in the base the heating influence of the light source is reduced because of the actual distance and the shielding of the light source.
US 20080062692 relates to moving head projectors comprising a base, to which base a yoke is rotationally connected, which yoke is rotationally connected to a head, which head comprises a light source placed partly inside reflective means, which reflective means forms a light beam, which light beam passes through light forming means, which light beam furthermore passes through at least one lens before the light beam leaves the projector.